Content recordings, such as audio or video recordings, are used to memorialize information to be reviewed later. In some cases, however, it may be difficult to locate relevant information, particularly in a longer content recording of meetings, classes, interviews, and other similar scenarios. Typically only certain parts of a content recording are of particular interest to a user. If a user were able to quickly locate certain portions of a content recording, it would lead to improved use of the content recording.